


Family Comes First.

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Like To Much Fluff, I Need Some Friends, Wish me luck, happy new years, i need to get a life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Knope-Wyatt home, family comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben's Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. Happy New Years! Wish me luck!

Triplets: 13

Ben was sitting in the kitchen with Sonia and Wesley. They were waiting on Leslie and Stephen to get home after Stephen's debate team meeting, but Leslie had called saying they'd be home late because of a fight or something.

"How bad do you think Stephen got beat up? I bet he got beat up by a girl." Sonia says while Wesley laughs.

"Don't make fun of your brother, he's going through some stuff right now." Ben defends his son.  
"Some stuff? So, being rejected by every girl in our grade?" Wesley laughs, Ben glares.

 

They heard the door open, "I wonder what he did to get beat up." Sonia thinks out loud. "HE didn't DO anything." Leslie says, walking into the kitchen with Stephen trailing behind her.

Stephen had a black eye and a busted lip, Sonia and Wesley burst out laughing when the they saw him.

 

"Oh my god! Stephen! What happened?" Ben asks, examining Stephen's face. "Some kid, a football player, thought it would be funny to beat up a kid on the debate team! That kid just happened to be Stephen." Leslie explains.

 

Ben rubbed Stephen's arm as his siblings chuckled and Leslie scolded them, and they reduced their laughter to slight giggles.

Stephen started to tear up, and looked down, not wanting his family to see him cry. Ben noticed and hugged him. Stephen started sobbing into his father's shoulder, Sonia and Wesley immediately quit laughing. Stephen almost never cries, so this was new.

Leslie watched as Ben kissed the top of Stephen's head, wrapping protective arms around their son. Stephen sobbed harder as Ben held him. Ben had a mad look on his face, just thinking about his son being hurt made him angry, so when Stephen cried harder, Ben held him even tighter.

"We should put some ice on your eye, Sonia get the ice pack out of the freezer." Leslie says. Ben nods, taking the ice pack from Sonia and putting it on Stephen's eye. 

"How about we all go watch a movie? Take our minds off of things." Leslie suggests. "I'm in if you guys are?" Wesley replies.

Ben leads Stephen into the living room onto the couch, the rest of the family following behind. 

Stephen curled into Ben's side as much as he could, Ben wrapped his arms around his son as tight as he possibly could, kissing Stephen's forehead.

Sonia and Wesley sat on either side of Leslie, Leslie occasionally squeezing their shoulders.

 

Soon enough, the movie was over and the triplets were asleep. Sonia had her head on Leslie's right shoulder and Wesley had his head on her left shoulder. Stephen was basically in Ben's lap, he had his head burrowed in Ben's chest while Ben had his arms wrapped around Stephen in a protective manner.

 

Leslie looked over at Ben and smiled. "I'm gonna miss this. The kids are growing up, Ben. Soon enough, the kids won't let us hug and kiss them, let alone hold them." Leslie sighs. 

 

"I know... I hate that some idiot beat up our son, but I kind of like this. You know, Stephen weak and helpless, wanting us to care for him." Ben explains, running a hand over Stephen's hair.

Leslie nodded, looking at their children and smiling again. "We should probably get them to bed..." Ben nodded in agreement.

Leslie walked a drowsy, half asleep Sonia and Wesley to their rooms. Ben scooped up Stephen in his arms, carrying him to bed.  
Ben tucked Stephen in and kissed his the side of his head, before walking into the doorway, but stopping when he heard his sons voice. 

"Dad?" Stephen called out. "Yeah, Stephen?" Ben walked back over and kneeled beside his sons bed. "Thanks, for being there for me... Sonia and Wesley are never going to let me live it down, but it's okay I guess, it was worth it... I love you dad."

Ben smiled and kissed his sons head once more, stroking Stephen's hair. "I love you too bud. Now get some rest, you've had a long day." 

Ben pulled the blanket up to Stephen's chin, kissed his forehead one last time, and then walked out.

Ben went in his own bedroom and laid down in bed with his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you." Ben whispers into her ear.

Leslie smiles and whispers back, "I love you most." With that, they fall asleep in each other's embrace. Ben's arms may be the safest place in the world for the Knope-Wyatt family.


	2. Unexpected Sickness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen unexpectedly gets the flu, and Ben is the only one there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't judge me. Welcome 2016!

Triplets: 13

Stephen opened his eyes to the sound of rain hitting the roof outside, on Friday morning. His face still felt puffy and sticky from all of the crying he did last night.  
"Stephen? Are you awake?" Stephen heard his dad from outside the door. "You can come in..."

Ben walked into the room, kneeling down by his sons bed. "I convinced your mom to let you stay home today, but I don't think I can get you out of school on Monday." Ben says, stroking Stephen's hair.

Stephen smiles and buries his head deeper into his pillow, closing his eyes and slowly going back to sleep.

Ben smiles down at him and kisses the side of his head, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

****

A scream interrupted Ben's work. Ben sprinted down the hallway into his sons room. "Stephen!"

Ben enters Stephen's room and see's his son thrashing around in his sleep. Ben rushes over to the boys bed and carefully shakes him awake.

"Stephen, wake up, honey..." Ben shakes him a little harder.

Stephen shot up panting with sweat going down his face. "Dad?" Ben got up and sat beside his son, wrapping him in his arms. "It's okay, daddy's here. I've got you, everything's okay."

Stephen leaned into Ben's embrace and sighed. "Go back to sleep, I've got you. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

Ben situated them to where Ben was laying on his back and Stephen was tucked into his side.

Ben stroked Stephen's hair until he fell asleep. Soon enough, Ben fell asleep with him.

****

Stephen woke up for the third time that morning/afternoon, but this time he had his head on his dads chest, while his dad's arms were holding him.

Stephen moved around a little bit, making his dad wake up.  
"Hey bud. Did you sleep better?" Stephen nodded in response. "Are you hungry? I can make you something." Ben offered, helping his son sit up.

They walked into the kitchen and Stephen sat down at the table while Ben started getting the food out.

"Hey dad?" Ben looks at Stephen, "Yeah, son?" Stephen bites his lip.  
"Do you think, maybe later, we could play Cones of Dunshire?" Ben grins widely, "Of course!"

After they finished eating, Stephen went and laid down on the couch.


End file.
